What is True Love mean?
by Momomiya Chiharu
Summary: Cerita pertamaku yang gaje. Yang diambil dari kehidupan sekolahku yang masih remaja ini


Author Notes : Moshi-moshi minna~! Kenalkan, aku author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. Ini cerita pertamaku. Walaupun gaje.. Menurutku ini lumayan buat pemula sepertiku. Tapi menurutku sebagai author dari cerita ini.. Ini diambil dari kenyataan yang gue rasain yang cukup gaje. Yang jelas.. Semoga kalian menyukainya~! (NB: Jangan terlalu berharap tentang kecepatan update fanfic ini.. Soalnya semua tergantung mood aku)

Genre : Romantis dan pengkhianatan (?)

Pairing : OCXHitsu OCXMomo (sori kalo gak setuju.. Apalagi buat HitsuHina FC)

Chapter 1

"What's this Feeling?"

"Apakah dialah cinta sejatiku? Atau, semua ini hanyalah bohong?"

"Hooooaaaaam" seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba menguap. Tentu saja itulah Yukiko, Momomiya Yukiko yaitu aku. Hari ini, adalah peringatan hari jadiku dengan pacarku, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Sebenarnya, aku sudah berpacaran selama 5 bulan dengan lelaki ini. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihatiku..

"Oi! Melamun terus sih! Unohana-sensei udah datang tuh.." sahut seorang anak yang bernama Kirua yang bukan lain, teman Hitsugaya yang berpacaran dengan Hinamori. Hubunganku dan Kirua hanyalah sebatas teman curhat yang saling bercerita tentang pacar masing-masing. "Hah? Iya-iya.. Gue udah liat kok!" jawabku.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar berkelompok. Besok kalian akan mempresentasikan rangkuman Bab 2 didepan kelas. Saya akan bagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Jadi, satu kelompok akan terdiri dari 8 murid." Mulailah Unohana-sensei mengatur kelompok. Betapa kebetulannya aku satu kelompok dengan Sang Ketua Kelas yaitu, Kirua. Kami mulai mengatur tugas sepertinya, kita akan berkumpul di rumah salah satu teman.

"Tadaima!" sapaku setelah menginjakkan kaki di dalam asrama. "Okaira!" sapa Hinamori yang telah sampai duluan di asrama. Kebetulan sekali, aku satu kamar dengan Hinamori. Ia sering sekali bercerita tentang Kirua dan sering bertanya tentang Toshiro. "Hei! Hari ini bukannya hari jadi kalian hah? Hari ini kan tanggal 16 Oktober.." Momo mulai meberikan topic. "Eh? Oh, iya! Aduuuh.. Masa gue bisa lupa hal sepenting ini sih! Gue SMS dulu deh dia-nya." "Iya! Sana SMS dulu.."

Ini isinya:

"Alow? Ni w, mw ktemuan gk? Hri ni kan hri jdi kita.. ^0^" (Alow? Ini gue, mau ketemuan gak? Hari ini kan hari jadi kita.. ^0^)

"Bom Bom Pow!" (ringtone HP yang gaje =A=') "Eh, dibales smsnya.." sahutku.

Ini isinya:

"Ok, w tunggu d tpt biasa.. Jam biasa.. Jgn tlt! ^.~" (Ok, gw tunggu di tempat biasa.. Jam biasa.. Jangan telat! ^.~)

"Cieeeeeeee!" sambar Momo secara tiba-tiba. "Eh? Apaan sih? Itu Kirua lw gimana?" responku dengan muka yang merah padam. "Kyaaaaaa! Jangan diomongin lha.." jawabnya dengan muka yang juga merah. "Hahahahahahaha" kita berdua tertawa. Entah, karena malu atau karena lucu melihat muka kita berdua yang merah.

"Lama banget ah lo!" sapa Toshiro yang sudah menungguku di depan asrama. "Eh, Maaf-maaf.. Tadi ada yang tertinggal. Maaf ya.." jawabku. "Iya lha.. Gakpapa kok! Yuk berangkat.." timbalnya "Iya!" jawabku lagi sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya, kita sedang menuju ke tempat biasa yaitu rumah Toshiro. Rumahnya terletak dekat dengan asrama. Namun, dia hanya tinggal sendiri disana. Maka dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yang terdapat asramanya.

"Hei! Bengong aja! Kita sudah sampai ke asrama.." sahut Toshiro mebuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh-eh masa sih?" responku kaget. "Iya lah jelas.. Eh, udah ya! Gue mau ke asrama cowok dulu.." jawabnya lagi. "Iya-iya.. Bye!" sahutku. Selesai makan dan ngobrol ringan dirumahnya, kita kembali ke rutinatas masing-masing.

"Nee-san! Hiks.. Hiks.." teriak Chiharu dengan muka yang cukup sedih dan bete. "Napa sih? Gue gak mau tau kalo lo minta duit lagi.. Walaupun kita saudara, lo tuh mesti tau diri!" balasku. "Nggak kok.. Ini bukan tentang duit, tapi tentang ulangan besok! Chi-chan gak ngerti PR pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.. Apa sih V3 nya tore dan hang?" keluhnya. "Ya Tuhan! Nee-san kira apaan.. tore itu torn kalo hang itu.. Hung!" jawabku dengan nada yang mulai natural. "Thanks!" jawabnya sambil memelukku.

"Oi! Si Kirua marah-marah tuh ke gue gara-gara lo lupa kalo ada tugas kelompok! Gw bilang aja lo sibuk.. Katanya besok jangan lupa kumpul di gerbang putih (gerbang perbatasan asrama cewek dan cowok) jam 5 sore.. Awas lho kalo lo berani-berani kabur lagi.. Nanti sayangku marah!" sapa Momo setelah aku menginjakan kakiku dikamar kita. "Iya-iya.. Maap gue lupa.. Tapi paling nggak jangan marah-marah waktu gue baru pulang donk! Gue sampe shcok tau! Gue kira ada kebaran.." sahutku agak bete. "Iya deh.. Oh iya laptop lo jangan ditaruh di kasur gue.. Gue udah ngantuk mau tidur! Besok ada test Bahasa Mandarin, udah gitu Lao Shi nya galak pula! Huft!" sahutnya dengan muka cemberut. "Sip Boss!" jawabku tertawa kecil.

Sambil memindahkan laptop yang bergambarkan anime-anime lucu itu, Gue langsung aja nyambar tombol on dan nyalain YM, FB, YouTube, Twitter, MySpace, dan Google. Eh, tiba-tiba Kirua ngajak chat gue di YM. Ini lah chat kita:

Kirua : OI!

Gue : Apa?

Kirua : Lucu ya gak ikut latihan presentasi IPS besok!

Gue : Ahahaha.. Lucu banget tuh! XDD

Kirua : Huft! Bikin bête ah lo!

Gue : Baru tau?

Kirua : Dari dulu kaleee..

Gue : Eh, By the way on the way to the bus way anyway this day

Kirua : Banyak omong lo! Langsung to the point aja napa?

Gue : Oke, kalo gitu ngapain lo marahin pacar lo yang baik itu hah?

Kirua : Nggak kok! Mana tega gue marahin dia Yuu..

Gue : Udah gue kira dia Cuma alasan..

Kirua : Bagus lha kalo lo ngerti!

Gue : Eh, Lo gak tidur?

Kirua : Masih sore ah..

Gue : Emang lo tidur biasanya jam berapa?

Kirua : Sekarang kan baru jam 20.00.. Biasnya sih gue tidur tuh jam 22.00-an..

Gue : Setuju bgt tuh!

Kirua : Udah ngerjain PR Sejarah?

Gue : HAH? ADA PR SEJARAH? GUE LUPA! OFF DULU YA.. HARUS SELESAI NIH!

Kirua : ….. =A='

"Duh! Lupa ngerjain PR Sejarah nih! Udah gurunya Soi Fon-sensei lagi.. Disabit hilang gue! Tuhan! Salah gue tuh banyak amat ya.. Sampe segini apes hidup gue! Hiks.. Hiks.." teriak gue dramatis. Sambil sibuk nyari jawaban di buku catatan, kamar disebelah gue berisik banget. Karena penasaran, tentu aja gue keluar dan pengen tau mereka ngapain.

Sambil berjinjit-jinjit sampe lha gue ke pintu nomor 59 atau kamar sebelah. Gue ketok, dan… MEREKA LAGI PERANG BANTAL? Dengan penuh dengan kebete-an gue langsung tutup pintu itu dan kembali meyibukan diri dengan PR Sejarah gue yang soalnya cukup sulit menurut gue. Sambil cemberut gue kerjain PR itu. Dan alhasil PR itu selesai jam 21.30 atau setengah Sembilan.

Dengan penuh kelegaan gue nyalain TV dan nonton anime-anime yang masih ada. Biasanya malam-malam gini sisanya anime yang bunuh-bunuhan. Jadi gue agak sedikit semangat untuk nonton. Yah, unutk ukurang cewek gue tuh termaksud cewek brutal. Gue tuh alim depan guru tapi suka ngerusuh ma cowok-cowok di halaman Yozo (halaman yang isinya Cuma anak-anak dan tukang yang bekerja disitu).

"Ah.. Ngantuk nih! Episodenya lagi gak seru.. Lagi-romantis-romantisnya tuh si Yakuza nya.. Bosen deh! Tidur aja ah!" seru gue sambil naik ke kasur dengan perlahan-lahan dan diam. Sebenernya gue tuh gak begitu suka sama Hitsugaya belakangan ini. Rasanya aneh aja. Tapi ya udah deh. Perlahan tapi pasti aku terlelap dan menuju dunia mimpi

"YUKIKOOOOOO!" teriak Kirua saat aku tertidur di pelajaran bebas. "Hng? Napa sih? Ini kan jelas-jelas pelajaran bebas.. Bebas donk kalo gue mau tidur!" sahut gue kesal. "Tapi kan.." kata-katanya terpotong karena didorong dari belkang oleh murid yang lain dan menindihku mebuatku terjatuh dari kursi dan terlihat seperti pasangan. "Cieeeeeeeee taichou dan fuku-taichou nih!" sahut semua murid serempak. Muka kita langsung merah. Dia berlari menuju kursinya dan diam.

Tapi, aku merasakan perasaan aneh mucul. Aku diam sejenak. Saat aku digoda oleh teman-teman aku cukup member deathglare dan mereka langsung menjauh. Aku masih berpikir.. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide gila. "Jangan-jangan.. Aku itu.. Sebenarnya.. JATUH CINTA PADANYA?

Author Note : Yup itulah akhir dari chapter pertama. Maaf kalo gak bikin penasaraan dan bikin bete. Abisnya gue gak begitu berpengalaman kalo soal ginian. Jadi gomenesai~! Pokoknya gue berharap banget dapet review dari kalian semua jadi, gue bisa perbaikin hal-hal yang gak bener dll. Makasih ya udah baca.. Arigato Gozaimatsu~!

Sinopsis Chapter berikutnya : Yukiko masih bingung dalam membedakan antara tertarik, suka, dan cinta. Malahan, kebingungannya pun bertambah karena kelakuan Kirua dan Momo. Apa yang terjadi diantara pasangan itu? Apakah Yukiko benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kirua? Temukan jawabannya di Chapter berikutnya.. (Gaje deh.. =o=')


End file.
